The New Fairy Tail Member!
by Sarah-Milugu
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up, kidnaps Lucy and wants to fight Fairy Tail? The reason behind this and how this girl will join fairy tail and her life with Fairy Tail, protecting Fairy Tail and enjoying Fairy Tail will start!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!~ **

**This is my first Fanfiction, so maybe it's not ****_that _****good. And sorry for the lame title... You can help me if you want with it ^^**

**English isn't my native language, so sorry for grammar mistakes and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! All Characters (except Akamari and maybe another few) are created by Hiro Mashima. **

**Chapter 1**

_-Normal P.O.V.- _

Akamari stood at the hill and thought about what was coming next. Her long, black hair waved with wind, and the wind himself gently stroke her face. She opened her eyes and looked at Magnolia, the town where Fairy Tail was. Fairy Tail. Determinded she took her first step into her new future.

The people turned her heads after the suspicious person who walked through the streets of Magnolia. They muttered about her, if she was maybe a member of a dark guild. But the person headed at the direction of Fairy Tail. She could already hear the loud noises coming from the Fairy Tail guild house.

As she walked in, nobody noticed her until she reached the bar. "Can I have a little bit water?"

"As you wish" said the white haired and famous barkeeper Mirajane while she was smiling. She was a take-over mage.

"I have to talk to your master" the person said. It wasn't a question. It was a command.

"He's not here, and he won't be back until tomorrow."

"And Gildarts? Or Laxus?" the girl asked.

"Neither" replied Mirajane with her smile. This time it had something cold. Mirajane couldn't recognize this person...

The person took a sip from her glass and glanced at the table near to her, where a couple of mages at her age discussed her next mission. It was obvious that they were a team. A pink haired guy argued with a ink haired guy who was almost naked. Strange people. But next to them sat a red haired girl who weared a armor and ate strawberry cake.

And next to the red haired woman sat Lucy, a strong celestial spirit mage. The people always say she's weak and bad at fighting, but Akamari knew it better. **(AN: Akamari is the "person" in the cloak) **Lucy was very strong. Suddenly Lucy walked over to Mirajane and ordered something.

Now was Akamari's chance.

_-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

I just noticed the person in the black coat as I ordered something from Mira, as this person suddenly turned around and kicked me in the stomach. I only could hear Natsu yelling "What the fuck?" before I fainted.

_-Natsu's P.O.V.-_

I yelled "What the fuck?!" just a second before Lucy fainted. A strange person had punchend her right in the stomach! This person threw Lucy's uncouscious Body over here shoulder. "Time to leave" she sighed.

I felt my anger and heat rising. Who does this person thinks he was? I was ready to kick his ass. Right now. I charged my _Fire Dragon's Iron Fist _and aimed at her head, as this person jumped and twist-kicked me in my face. Then I saw that _he _was a _she_.

"OI!" I yelled as this mysterious woman turned and ran to the exit. Everybody tried to stop her, but the girl jumped and dodged every attack of my guild mates. _Who the fuck is she? And what's her magic that she can move so fast?_ I thought, because I couldn't feel her using magic. But no one can be so flexible, agile and fast without magic. So I thought at least.

Just before the girl reached the exit, she yelled to everyone:

"If you want her back, the whole guild has to come to the big hill behind Magnolia's city hall! THE WHOLE GUILD!"

Then she disappeared into the light of Magnolia's daily and cheerful live.

_-Akamari's P.O.V.-_

As I reached my apartment, I gently laid down Lucy. _Oh shit. Now I have to fight a whole guild, and I HATE fighting the most! _

But it was necessary if I wanted to keep the guild safe. It was my first priority to keep it safe. Even if I have to fight, I have to protect them.

I walked to my kitchen to cook something for Lucy and me. I just had enough ingredients for two omelets.

I started to humm as I took them out of the fridge.

_-Lucy's P.O.V.-_

I woke up because I smelled a delicious omelet and heard a beautiful voice singing. I looked around and didn't know where I was. _How did I..?_ And then I remembered it. I am being kidnapped. I screamed and a cute girl at my age run towards me and hugged me.

"Everything's fine. I'll explain everything to you, just be quiet, please." She released me and and smiled nice at me. "I'm so sorry I had to kidnap you. But I have an important reason, and I'll explain it to you." She said. The girl was around 17 and was just... beautiful. She had long wavy hair that reached her waist, a small and cute face with big, dark green and warm eyes. But she had something sad and mysterious at her, I don't know what it was.

"My name is Akamari, and you-"

A loud grumble interrupted her. I felt the my face turning a little bit red.

Akamari chuckled. " Let's eat."

"Yeah. And my name is Lucy" I said smiling towards her.

She reached out her hand to pull me up. " Nice to meet you, Lucy-san."

"Nice to meet you too, Akamari-san."

"Oh, you can call me Akamari, or what else you want." Akamari really had a warm smile.

"Okay, Aka-chan" I chuckled.

As I saw Akamari's shocked face, I laughed out loud. She was really cute.

Then Akamari had to laugh too.

_Time skip (after Dinner) _

"Ok. I'll help you, Aka-chan." I gently smiled at her.

"Really? I'm so glad, Lucy-san! You really are a good person!" said Akamari while hugging me.

She looked at the clock and he face turned a little bit pale.

"What's the matter, Aka-chan?" I asked.

"I have to go now, because I have to fight your guild..." She said with a emotionless voice. " I hate fighting the most" she whispered.

_-Normal P.O.V.- __** Time skip**_

The hill was illuminated and crowed. All Fairy Tail members (except the Master, Gildarts and Laxus) where there. Everybody talked and discussed with their teams what could happen next.

Everyone went silent as they saw a lonely person walking up the hill. It was the person from earlier. Finally at the top of the hill, the person revealed her face dure pulling down the hood of her cloak. Everybody was suprised thta it was a girl. Except for Natsu, who already knew this.

She stood in the middle of the batlle ring. "I'll explain the rules now. The first one lying on the ground loses. Then the next one comes in the ring to fight me. No cheating."

"The first I'll fight are... the Raijinshuu."

The Fairy Tail members knew this was pretty serious, but they couldn't themselves help but cheer loudly for the Raijinshuu. They were strong, superior of the number and could easily take down this strange girl.

"You can attack now." The stranger said calm.

A second the whole world around them went silent as the enemies stared at each other.

Then the fight began.

**AN: I'll leave out the chants, just said. **

Evergreen shoot some shining bullet-like things, Bixlow's "babys" attacked straight and Freed wrote a rune to pain his opponent.

A little explosion hit the spot where the girl stood. The Raijinshuu smirked and waited to let the dust reveal their defeated enemy.

The smirks washed from their faces as they couldn't see their defeated opponent. The could'nt see the girl anywhere.

_"Behing you"_ whispered a sweet voice as the turned around in shock. The girl had dodged all of their attacks. Now she jumped up and kicked the Raijinshuu to the ground.

The fight didn't even took 10 seconds.

The whole guild looked shoocked at the young woman. She just said "Next opponent: Natsu Dragneel" with a cold voice.

Natsu was angry and a little bit scared. It'd took him at least half an hour to defeat _one_ of the Rainjinshuu, she took all three of them out in less than 10 seconds.

As he entered the ring, he straightly attacked. With a burning fist he ran towards her and planned to punch her in her face.

He roared as he punched.

Natsu looked on the ground, gasping. Then he looked up and freezed in shock.

The girl had blocked his fire punch with her mere fist.

She took his wrist and throw him over her shoulder. And she did it incredible fast.

The next one to fight her was Erza.

Fairy Tail saw a nervous Erza entering the battle ring. Wait, a _nervous ERZA?!_

Erza chose an armor with two sharp katanas and rushed over two the girl. The girl dodged, but couldn't hit Erza either.

It was like this for almost two minutes, as Erza decided to be faster than her opponent. She made her fastes move and-

_Meanwhile outside the ring:_

As Natsu walked out of the ring, he hurried over to Freed and the other two Rainjinshuu.

"Freed, Evergreen and Bixlow... As this girl took you down with kicking you, did you feel any pain?"

Freed raised an eyebrow and grumbled " Don't pick on thi-" as he realized was Natsu meant.

The kick of the girl was incredible strong, but it didn't hurt!

"So she doesn't want to hurt us? Why is she fighting us then?" Evergreen asked.

"I don't know" replied "We have to wait until it's over"

_-Jet's P.O.V.-_

I watched the exciting battle between the strange girl and Erza, as I could see Erza changing into her fastest armor. Only I could see now what exactly happened between the two, since I am a mage with high speed. Erza planned to hit the girl from above, but the girl dodged by taking a step away. What I could see now was _more_ than just _incredible _: Suddenly the girl was _so_ fast that even I couldn't watch this properly. She jumped on Erza's sword, jumped with a backflip right behind her and punched her to the ground.

Erza was freezed by the huge shock.

"Next one: Mirajane" said the girl with a short and sad smile.

_-Normal P.O.V.-_

Mirajane entered the ring with her usual smile, while the whole guild was frozen again. Just what is this girl?

Mirajane changed into her demon take-over form. She grinned evil and and just stood there, as calm as Akamari. Akamari just raised an eyebrow and chuckled. Now it was Mirajane's turn to rise her eyebrow. The next second, the girl disappeared. She didn't really disapper, but she was just so fast that even Jet couldn't see her anymore. So Akamari "appeared" again in front of Mirajane with the intention to finish her off, but Mirajane could dodge it. Their fist were moving so fast that no one, really _no one_ could see them.

Suddenly Akamari jumped high in the air, like an offer to Mirajane to punch Akamari. In her demon rage Mirajane accepted the offer, but Akamari did a backflip and smashed Mirajane's fists together. Then she pulled them forcefully on the ground, and with them, Mirajane landed hard. The last present S- class mage was taken down. There wasn't a hope for Fairy Tail to win Lucy back...

Then a suprised Mirajane saw a hand offering to her. It was the girl's hand.

"You're Mirajane, right?" she said with a friendly smile.

Fairy Tail was really suprised. Why did the enemy offer them to pull up her best (currrently present) S-class mage she just defeated a hand to pull up?

"Yes. And you are?" replied the white haired mage with her real, her warm smile. The girl pulled her up.

"I am Akamari. And now, I'll explain you why I had to fight all of you."

Akamari turned to the guild.

"Currently, you are one of the weakest guilds. The second weakest, to be exact. The weakest is the one I belong to: Light Bullet.

Sabertooth threatened us, if we wouldn't fight the best wizards of Fairy Tail, they would destroy Lightning Bullet. So I decided to fight them, without hurting them. I learned a special technique to fight someone without hurting them. But I saw now, you, Fairy Tail, all of you are very strong. All of you have a very kind heart that cares for their nakama. I wish all of you good luck."

A little tear streamed down her cheak. Just now all Fairy Tail members realized that this girl was as kind-hearted and caring as they were. And she was beautiful too. She was a nice person.

"AKA-CHAN!"

Akamari heard Lucy screaming.

She turned around to see a crying Lucy.

"Lucy, what's the matter?" asked the worried Akamari

"The Master just called with the lacrima...Y-y-your guild... L-lighting Bullet.. i-is destroyed... b-by Sabertooth.."

Akamari's eyes widened in shock.

_No. It can't be!_

"The Guild Master Council session began without the Master of Sabertooth, but he came. As they asked what he was doing, he said he destroyed and killed the whole guild Lighting Bullet..."

Akamari just felt numb. She didn't felt all the tears flowing down her cheeks, she didn't heard her painful scream. She just fainted.

_-Akamari's P.O.V.-_

_Where am I? Lighting Bullet is destroyed... So I have to be at... Fairy Tail..._

I just woke up and got out ouf bed. I didn't realize that I just wore my underwear, so I runned out of the room and suddenly was at the main hall of Fairy Tail. All men became a nosebleed as they saw me, and I immedately blushed a hundred shades of red as I realized what I was wearing. Lucy quickly brought me some clothes I changed at the toilet in while Mira glared at the guys of Fairy Tail.

I let my head hang down as I walked into the main hall again.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail, Aka-chan?" Lucy asked me with a bright smile.

I looked around to see a lively guild, with a strong bound to each other.

"I'd love to" I smiled back.

**First chaper finished! Yay~ **

**I know it's short, but it was a lot of work...**

**I hope you like it.**

**And there will be a little bit romance *-***

**This story is happening after laxus wanted to blow up Magnolia x-x**

**So he's good and back at the guild. I don't know if Gildarts will show up...**

**Have a nice day!**

**~Sarah~**


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1)

**Chapter 2**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (... yet *evil laughter*)_**

_-Normal P.O.V.-_

At the destroyed Lighting Bullet Guild house

Akamari stood in front of the leftovers of her beloved guild. She was so sad she couldn't even cry. She joined Fairy Tail three days ago.  
>She had to say, Fairy Tail was amazing. Everyone was always friendly and happy, even though they fought very much. They are a family, and now she is a part of that Family. She couldn't help but smile proudly before the smile turned into a sad one.<p>

"Minna..."

_Flashback_

_"Aka-nee! Aka-nee! Look, look! I could form a figure with my ice!"_

_Nina, the cutest girl ever, ran to her beloved friend. Proudly she showed her a beautiful swan made of ice. It was glittering in the sunlight._

_ "Nin-chan, how pretty! You're a great ice mage!" _

_Nina smiled at Akamari. The 6 year old girl loved her Idol and best friend. And so Akamari did. They were like sisters. _

_"Nin-chan, Aka-nee! I won the battle!"_

_Leo ran towards his best friend and his sister Nina._

_"What battle?" asked Akamari worried._

_"Naw, eh... This boy from Sabertooth, Paul! The nephew of the master... He was so weak and was like 'I'll tell my uncle! He'll destroy your stupid guild!' As if they would really do this!" _

_"Leo... Don't mess with Sabertooth. They're not just strong, but they're all crazy. I'm worried they might really attack" said Akamari._

_"Aka-nee... I'm so sorry!" whined Leo._

_"It's alright, Leo. Right, Aka-nee?" Nina tried to cheer up Leo._

_"Yeah, it's alright" Akamari said while giving the two 6 year old guild members a warm smile. She loved them more than her own life. They were her life._

_"And even if they attack, we still have Aka-nee and you know how strong she is, Leo!" smirked Nina._

_"You both know that I don't like fighting, and I can't even use my magic" Akamari said. She lightly poked the two cute children._

_"You can use it, Aka-nee! But Master said you would turn into a monster if you would use it- ow!" Leo whined. He was kicked by Nina. "Shhh!" Dont talk about that!" she hissed "It'll make Aka-nee sad!" Leo slapped his hand before his mouth._

_"It's okay, I know this." Akamari said with a warm smile "It doesn't bother me" _

_"You won't turn into a Monster, right, Aka-nee?" asked the two little wizards._

_"I won't, I promise" replied Akamari._

_"Pinkie Promise?" _

_"Pinkie Promise"_

_Flashback end _

A tear streamed down Akamari's cheek. She missed the two cute children so much. But she had to be strong and live for them. For all of them: The Master, the kids and the whole guild.

_-Sting's P.O.V.-_

"Why do we have to patrol the leftovers of this weak guild?" I groaned. It was boring and troublesome.

"Because you were in rage that this stupid girl really went to fight Fairy Tail. Whe never saw her, because she already left as we where there" Rouge sighed.

"But the Master said we could kill them if she wasn't there, and I was angry..." I defended myself.

"Rouge made a 'tch' noise.

"Did you just 'tched' me?" I said, my voice rising a bit.

"Shh" said Rouge and pointed at a woman, stand right before a big grave. It said 'Here lays Lighting Bullet. They will always be loved.' Next to it where a tiny grave. At the big one was a huge bouquet, at the small one two beautiful roses. The girl cried a single tear.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She looked up and replied "Akamari Belgar. And you two?" Her voice was sad and rough. Maybe she was crying a lot.

"Rogue Cheney" answered Rogue.  
>p style="text-align: left;""And I am the mighty Sting Eucliffe. Nothing can hurt me; We are the strongest wizards of Sabertooth." I said proudly with a smirk.<p>

The girl glanced at me and asked slowly "Do you know what happened here?"

"The weakest guild ever had their guild house here. They called themselves 'Lightning Bullet'. We and our guild destroyed it." I replied, showing my big ego. I had to smirk.

"And what happened to the members?" the girl continued to ask.

"We killed them."

_-Akamari's P.O.V.- _

"We killed them." answered Sting with an evil smirk.

_Flashback_

_"Akamari! Akamari! The Master is calling you, it's important!" One of the members called me._

_"Alright, I'm coming!" I stood up from playing with Nina and Leo._

_As I entered the Masters office, he had a worried face. _

_"Please take a seat, Akamari."_

_"What's the matter, uncle?"_

_"Sabertooth. Their Master threatened us. If we don't fight Fairy Tail, he will destroy our guild and may kill us." my uncle whispered._

_My eyes widened in shock. _

_"They're just insane! What's their problem?" I yelled furiously._

_My uncle was frozen. I've never yelled before._

_Then his eyes gained something sad. " I don't know either. But I know, we're not strong enough to fight them, neither Fairy Tail or Sabertooth." _

_I made a decision._

_"I will fight Fairy Tail" I said resolute. I won't let my nakama being in danger._

_"Akamari..." He said stunned._

_"You can't-"_  
><em>"I HAVE TO! IT'S MY RESPONSIBILITY FOR THE GUILD!" I yelled at him again.<em>

_My uncle stod while I was yelling. But as he saw my Eyes, full of determind, he sighed and fell back in his chair._

_"I see..." he replied. "You're going to leave this evening, pack your things" he said with tears in his eyes._

_"Thanks, uncle. You'll be proud of me." _  
><em>"I am already proud of you." he simply answered. <em>

_I felt tears welling up in my eyes. _  
><em>"I will defend the guilt against Fairy Tail AND Sabertooth."<em>

_I heard glass breaking. I turned around to see a terrified Leo standing at the door to the office. _

_He cried. "Sabertooth will attack us?... Is.. this... Is.. Is it ...my fault? It... IS my fault!" He cried harder. Then he ran away._

_"LEO!" I called him. "LEO, WAIT!" I ran after him, through the city towards the forest._  
><em>I finally found him at his favorite spot. It had began to rain. We were both soaked wet.<em>

_He sobbed._  
><em>"Hey, Leo" I whispered soft.<em>

_"It's all my fault... We're all going to die because of me..." He sobbed again._

_I looked at worried at him._

_"Don't believe in me?" I asked him with a bright smile._

_He looked at me, surprised from my question._  
><em>Then he smiled "Of course I believe in you!" But... It's still my fault... " <em>  
><em>"How often have to tell you that it ISN'T your fault?"<em>

_He just looked at me with sad eyes._

_"Even if it os your fault... Then you have to stand up straight and help the ones who need help." I explained to him. _

_"Whoa, you're wise, Aka-nee!" _

_"Eh? Me and wise? Not in a hundred years!" I laughed. _

_"Come on, we'll go back to the guild, I have to pack my things" I said, offering an hand to him. _  
><em>He took it, and so we walked hand in hand back to the guild. <em>

_As we reached the guild house, I ordered a big plate of warm pancakes and a huge hot chocolate for Leo, then I walked to my room and packed the few things I would need. Suddenly I heard a hustle and turned around to see my uncle. And he was silently crying. I was a little bit surprised. My uncle, a strong and huge man, crying. I never saw him like that. Never. Until now. I rushed to him and hugged him._

_"I'm going to be alright, uncle." I tried to cheer up his sad mood. "And I won't use my magic"_

_"Akamari. You are very special. And if it's for a good thing, that's wothy for it, you should use you're magic. Becuase I trust you." _

_I was shocked by his words. And then I hugged him tightly. "Everything's gonna be fine, uncle. And I'll use my magic for something good." _

_I released him. Then he suddenly patted my head._

_"I know. And now, go and save our guild!"_

_"Goodbye!"_

_ "Goodbye" He shouted, and it sounded like the last 'Goodbye' he would ever say to me._  
><em>As if he would know, that the guild's gonna end.<em>

_If I knew it really was the last one, I would have hugged him and the two children one last time._

_Flashback end_

_-Normal P.O.V.- _

Akamari suddenly screamed. Her scream was full of anger, sadness and regret.  
>Tears were flowing down here cheeks, and she yelled at the twin dragons.<p>

"You murdered them! You murdered Leo and Nina! And the Master and everyone else! I'll never forgive you!"  
>"Nina? Leo? Do you mean this awfully weak children who were crying your name over and over, before I killed them?" Sting smirked.<p>

Akamari clenched her hands into fists and began to tremble.

Rogue noticed that the mood around her changed. It became dangerous. Very dangerous.  
>"Oi, Sting" he poked Sting to tell him he should stop mocking her. He had a bad feeling.<p>

But Sting didn't thought about stopping, the fun would begin now. So he thought at least. What really began was hell.

"Tch, all the members of this guild weren't even worthy to live, their life was usele-" Sting couldn't finish his sentence, he was lightly punched by Rogue.  
>"Don't you notice? She's dangerous!"<p>

"As if" Sting replied annoyed. "And even if she was, were the twin Dragon slayers!"

"So you say that a person's life can be worthless?" Akamari asked with a trembling voice.

"Of course" Sting answered "All weak and pathetic people should just die-"

Sting was punched hard in the face.

"Then be ready to die, Sting Eucliffe!" She whispered with an ice-cold voice.

**This is the first part of the second Chapter. Hope you liked it.**

**I'm really sorry it was in such a chaos as I published it, but this puzzle-like look came just after publishing, and it was late in the night so I couldn't correct it. **

**So now I'm done with this part :).**

**Next week are starting the holidays, so I think I can publish one chapter (around 5.000 words each{maybe 10.000 If I'm bored}) per day. I will try it. It's really fun to write this, and next part of this chapter will be the 2/2. Maybe Akamari will kick Sting's ass *^*. (I totally hate his big ego sometimes!)**

**Have a nice Day!~**

**~Sarah**


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2)

**Hey guys! I read the last two chapters, and I noticed many typing mistakes! I AM TERRIBLE SORRY! But I mainly write my stories in the late evening, so I'm a little sleepy while typing... Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 2 (part 2)**

_Akamari just punched Sting after he mocked her with telling her that he killed most of the guild members!_

_-Normal P.O.V-_

NOW Sting was pissed. How could this girl dare to punch him? And how can she be so fast? He couldn't feel her using magic.  
>"Oi, you bitch! How could you punch me?!" He yelled at her.<p>

"HOW could YOU murder my whole guild mates?" She yelled back.

"How I could? With my magic, you dumb Bitch!" he yelled.

Rogue facepalmed himself mentally.

Then Sting grinned again. "Don't mess with me, you are the last Lightning Bullet member! You're just as pathetic as they were!"

"I am no longer a member of Lightning Bullet, and I am NOT pathetic; as much as my comrades weren't pathetic!"

"Oh, so you're not in a guild?" Rogue asked. He was carefully with talking to this girl. He just knew that she's gonna kick Sting's ass for his big ego. At least he hoped it. A bit.

"I am in a guild. Fairy Tail." She answered a little calmer than before. She thought that Rouge maybe was a nice person. _Did he kill some members too? _

Suddenly Sting was extremely angry. He hated Fairy Tail.

"_So you joined such a dumb guild?" _he said slowly while gritting his teeth.

As soon as Sting spoke again, Akamari was in a rage again. She already hated him like hell.

But she knew it would be better not to start a fight. For Sting at least.

She groaned and turned to walk away. "Goodbye, Rogue." she said while lifting her right hand. She was fond of him. A little.

"Goodbye" he replied.

Sting glared angry at Rogue. He totally didn't like that he was friends with a _fairy_.

"Dumb slut" he hissed "Just die in hell. And fairy Tail with you."

"No way, Blondie"

The only thing she could hear a huge rock being kicked away.

_-Akamari's P.O.V.- _

_I have to calm down, or otherwise I'll turn back and kick this Blondie's ass._

I walked alone in the forest. It was beautiful, the sky was blue and the birds were chirping. She raised her Hand and pointed at the sun with it. Leo and Nina always did this. A little tear flowed down her cheek, but this time Akamari was smiling. She knew the were in heaven and watched her.

_**Time skip**_

As I walked in, the guild was as loud as ever. I just loved it here.

Mirajane, Lucy and the others winked as they saw me. I walked towards them.

"Hey Minna" I greeted them. I was happy to be in a guild, even though I was sad about the deaths of my ex-guild members.

"Fight me, Akamari!" Natsu shouted. He run towards me with his fist burning.

I just knocked him down.

"S-so strong..." everybody at the bar said. Even Erza.

"Come on, it's not such a big deal. Natsu's a baka" I said grinning.

"You're right" Gray agreed with me.

"Gray... your clothes" I said slowly.

"OH SHIT" Gray searched for his clothes.

I had to laugh. Suddenly Mirajane said "Laxus will come back today"

Everybody froze. "Who?" I asked

"Laxus Dreyar. He's the grandson of the master." answered Mira with her usual smile.

"He's a perv, a playboy and his cold attitude is annoying. He acts like he is cool." Natsu said.

"Yeah, and I couldn't find somebody to let my matchmaking skills working. I'm sure he will change if he has a girlfriend!" Mirajane exlained excited.

"The Demon Matchmaker" sighed everybody at the bar. I just had to grin.

"I'll go to my room and change my clothes, then I'll come back" I said. I walked the stairs up to my room. I was one of the few wizards who were allowed to live at the guild house. And I had the inofficial permission to take S-class jobs. Even though I wouldn't do this 'til I'm a S-class.

As I, in fresh clothes, walked the stairs down, I tripped and fell. I closed my eyes as a pair of muscular arms catched me.

"Who's this?" asked a deep, seductive voice. I opened my eyes to see a handsome, blonde man holding me bridal style. He had a scar that was formed like a Lightning. And he was _huge_.

As he saw that I opened my eyes, he put me down.

"Who cares?" A woman right behind the man was clinging on his arm now. Her high and jarring voice was a pain in my ears, since I had extremly sensitive ones. I could hear pretty good.

"Tch"

The annoying woman stared furiously at me as I made the 'tch'.

"She just 'tched' _me_!" She whined angrily at the unknown man.

"Laxus, just sleep already with her and bring her _out of the guild!_" Cana yelled.

"Sorry girl, you heard her, get your fat ass out of here. _Now_" said the man. Wait, he was actually Laxus Dreyar. I started disliking him a second after the woman clung on his arm. How could he bring such a pest at the guild?

The woman started fake crying and ran out of the guild, hoping Laxus would follow her. I would really want to see her face when she notices nobody is coming after her.

"What a pain in the ass" I and Laxus said in unison.

"Stop imitating me, girl" Laxus commanded. "And who are you? A new member?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look in his eyes "Or are you my fangirl and followed me to the guild in your love?"

A vein popped out of my forehead. He was more than just annoying. I flicked him on the forehead.

He hold his head as I walked away, the vein still popping out.

"I'm a new Member, zippie" I shouted.

As I finished my sentence, everyone went silent.

As I turned around to see what they were staring at: Laxus stood ten meters away from me, committing a dark aura.

Hehehe. So this was his weak point.

"How did you just called me?" He said slowly and I clearly heard the anger in his voice.

"I'm. A. New. Member. Z-I-P-P-I-E" I repeated mockingly.

He ran towards me, his fist glowing with lightnings. I heard of his magic. A thunder Dragon Slayer.

I easily dodged his attack. "Calm down, I was just bugging you"

He calmed down a little, but he was still glaring at me.

"Come on, don't be such a meanie" I laughed at him.

His fist barely missed my face.

"Anyway, what's your name, newbie?"

"Akamari" I replied.

"I've heard this name a long time ago... I don't know... Shit, I have to remember" Laxus seemed really bothered that he couldn't remember.

Without noticing it, I accompanied him to the bar. He ordered two beer, but I told him that I won't drink. "I'm not really good with alcohol.." I confessed.

Mirajane smiled at me. I sighed and smiled back. Laxus managed to get drunk while I was being caught in my thoughts.

Suddenly he jumped up from his chair "I know it! I know it! Akamari, I've heard her name during a misshion 12 yearsh ago. They shaid *hic*, the monshter child A*hic*kamari had deshtroyed sheir houshes ashain. *hic*"

As he said that, I felt tears flowing down my cheek. That was around the time I used my magic for the first and last time. I tried to protect the other children from a monster, but everything became too dangerous because of me. Half of the forest was being destroyed. I hurried to my room.

_-Normal P.O.V.- _

"L-L-LAXUS!"Mirajane was angry and yelled at Laxus "Why did you say that?" "I'm shorry*hic*. I didn't though about her *hic*."

"okay, now go and apologize!" Mirajane commanded Laxus.

"No need for that, Mira, I'm okay." Akamari stood before the totally drunken Laxus.

"I'll bring you home, you're so drunken, Sparky" she chuckled.

"mhh whatever.." Laxus groaled.

_-Laxus' P.O.V.-_

**Next morning **

I woke up feeling dizzy. Shit, I had a big headache.

As I entered the shower, I remembered that we had a new girl in our guild. Event though she was more than just annoying, she had nice body, even nicer than Mirajane's. But I'm sure she's this monster child the people muttered about 12 years ago. I don't trust her.

But she kinda helped me getting away that stupid slut with the jarring voice.

I should get ready and head for the guild to see gramps.

_-Normal P.O.V.-_

"Morning, Aka-chan" Lucy greeted Akamari with a big smile. Akamari waved at her.

"Lucy, I wanna do a job, would you help me?" she asked

"Of course, Aka-chan" Lucy was happy Akamari asked her to help.

"Morning everyone" The female wizards heard the deep bass voice of the womanizer of Magnolia Laxus.

Akamari sighed. This guy was so annoying.

Laxus stood right beside them and asked "Wanna do an s-class job with me?"

"That sounds interesting. Should we join him, Aka-chan?" Lucy was really excited.

Akamari had to laugh about the excitement of Lucy "Of course" she replied.

It was so early in the morning, so nobody walked at the outskirts of Magnolia. They had to slay some powerful Monsters in a near forest, and because of Laxus motion sickness, they walked. It was calm and pretty out there.

As they couldn't see Magnolia anymore, Akamari suddenly felt a huge magic source behind her.

She managed to grab Laxus and throw him on the grass at side of the path. A huge white shining _something_ shot through the air, were Laxus stood just one second ago.

Lucy was pretty impressed that Akamari could throw Laxus so easy at the grass. She means, come on, Laxus is a huge, muscular men while Akamari was a (even though tall but not to tall) fragile looking girl. But everyone knew that Akamari was pretty strong.

They all turned around to see Sting, Orga, Minerva and Rufus. next beside them stood the Master of Sabertooth.

"We're here for Akamari Belgar. This woman is the leftover from Lightning Bullet. If you don't hand her over now, we have to kill all three of you." The Sabertooth Master was as angry as always.

"We won't hand her over, you idiot!" Lucy yelled.

Akamari was surprised that Lucy defended her. But, they're nakama, so it's naturally... Akamari had to smile for a short second.

"SHUT UP!" The Sabertoth Master attacked Lucy.

Lucy was immediately unconscious.

Laxus attacked the five members of Sabertooth, while Akamari stared at the dead looking Lucy. She couldn't move and cried. Then she saw Laxus falling down next to Lucy. He was still conscious, but badly injured.

"How weak" mocked Sting.

"As weak as our Fairy Tail Hostage, this blue haired Dragon slayer girl" Orga blurted out.

She stared at Orga. "What did you say?!"

"I think her name is... Wendy... and her painful screams are pretty cute" Rufus smirked.

"You killed all my old nakama, and now you hurt my new ones. You think you can get away with this?" Akamari yelled at her opponents.

"Rufus, she's annoying, kill her already" ordered the Sabertooth Master.

Rufus tried to attack her, but Akamari dodged and began to beat him up. Laxus and even the enemies were shocked how fast she defeated him.

Suddenly she heared a painful scream. It belonged to Wendy.

The S(abertooth) Master pulled the small girl at her hair and showed her off to Akamari. Wendy was covered with wounds and bruises.

The next one to attack Akamari was Sting. He used his Dragon Slayer powers, but Akamari was too fast and knocked him out.

Laxus couldn't believe what he saw. And she isn't even using magic...

As Orga made his move with his black lightnings, Akamari avoided them and ran towards the shocked Orga. He saw her jumping _between his Lightnings_.

What the hell was this girl?

Akamari twist-kicked and punched Orga several times until he went down.

Minerva laughed evilly.  
>"Now you have to fight <em>me<em>. That won't be as easy as the other-"

Akamari had already defeated her. "How annoying..."

In his anger the S Master pulled stronger at the hair of the small dragon slayer.

" .Go._Now."_ commanded Akamari.

The amused master throw the dragon slayer of the sky brutally at the side.

"Show what you got"

Akamari tried to hit the Sabertooth Master, but she couldn't make it. It was like ten minutes until the Master punched her right in the stomach.

Sting, who gained conscious again, saw Akamari being beaten up by his master. He smirked.

Laxus clenched his fists.

But suddenly Akamari jumped back.

She made her hands into fists and looked at the floor.

Tears were running down her face.

_"You won't turn into a monster, right, Aka-nee? Pinkie Promise?"_

_"Pinkie Promise"_

_"Use yu power for something good, Akamari!"_

"I'm so sorry, Nina...Leo..., I have to break my promise... and use it for something good... I love you so much" she whispered.

Sting raised his eyebrow. What the hell does she mean.

"Be ready to die, Master of Sabertooth"

Akamari was surrounded by a magic Aura.

It was a deadly Aura.

**Cliffhanger :) Or something like this :P**

**In the next chapter There will be a huge fight. I know that this chapter is kinda messy, but i wanted to show another side of Akamari. I'm still thinking how I should to the Akamari x Laxus thing.. I don't want it to be a slushy romance... Do you guys have any suggestions? Please review, I need a bit feed back!**

**~Sarah**


	4. Extra for Chapter 2 (part 2)

**Hey~  
>At the last chapter, Akamari defeated the Sabertooth members pretty fast. So I thought I could write extra "side story" where the fights a bit detailed. I really have fun writing fights, because when I'm daydreaming (like at school) I mostly imagine fights with Akamari. It's really funny, but to write it is kinda difficult, because you guys don't have the image I have while writing it. But I tried, so here:<strong>

_**FIGHT WITH STING:**_

Akamari ran towards Sting. She had an angered look. She was totally going to beat him up. Him and his over dimensional ego. He send white glowing arrows to her, but she easily avoided them. She even managed to send one of his arrows back. He barely dodged it. She came near him, none of his attacks could hit her. She jumped high in the air and attacked him from above.

He jumped aside, seeing a huge hole at the place he jut stood. Akamari jumped out of it.

Sting looked into her eyes. They were strange. Then she rushed towards him and knocked him off. As her fist landed at his stomach, their faces were just inches away. Her eyes were full of anger. "Don't make me your enemy, or you're going to regret it, Sting Eucliffe" she whispered. Sting was surprised.

Weren't they already enemies?

_**FIGHT WITH RUFUS:**_

Rufus was shocked. This girl wasn't normal. She had something of a bit insanity mixed with anger.

And she was so fucking fast. And she didn't even use magic. Rufus had a bad feeling about her. She already ran to his direction. He tried to use his "Memory make", but she already hit him.

He used a memory with a high fighting magic. Then he rushed towards her. As he glanced at here, she smirked. Just that smirk made him unsure if attacking her was a good idea. A milimetre before his fist could hit her, she jumped, landed on his back and pushed herself off him. He tripped and fell.

Bad mistake.

He hurried to stand up, but it was already too late.

She turned to him and continued to punch him until he fell on his knees, unable to move.

_She's even worser than the monster __**(Natsu)**_ _or Titania..._

**_FIGHT WITH ORGA:_**

Orga laughed. This was going to be a good fight. He sent her a wave of black lightnings.

He gasped as he saw here jumping, moving and doing some backflips to dodge them. It wasn't just this, but she moved _between _the spaces of the lightnings. She ignored one of the laws of nature!

Now Orga was angry. He teleported himself right before her, ready to punch her right in the face. Bur she saw that coming and was already behind him. He noticed her and blocked her punch. He heared his bones breaking.

What a strenght...

He gritted with his teeth. The pain almost drove him crazy. But he still continued to fight with the arm. But after some time he couldn't move it anymore. So he had to fight with only one arm.

Akamari was at her limit. She didn't want to fight an injured man. **(AN: He's injured because of you... xD) **But then she looked over to Wendy, after that she glanced towards Laxus and Lucy. And her anger won. So she would make it short.

She decided just to break his fine arm too. She knew it was brutal, but she won't show mercy now. Now, she had to win and protect her friends.

Orga tried to punch her, but she took his wrist, stretched his arm and grabbed his forearm. She closed her eyes as she heard the crack.

Orga screamed in pain. Then he fell on his knees, giving up.

That girl was just the pure devil.

_**FIGHT WITH MINERVA:**_

"Now you have to fight _me_. That won't be as easy as the other-"

Akamari had already defeated her. "How annoying..."

She sighed. That weak one was the daughter of the guild master. What a dense woman.

**Sorry, but Akamari had to defeat her so fast, because I just HATE Minerva. I mean, she is just... ****_Minerva._**

**Hope you liked it~**

**Sarah**


	5. Chapter 3

**Hey~ **

**Nothing to say, just please review, it would make me happy :)**

**Chapter 3**

_-Normal P.O.V.-_

"Oh?" The Master of Sabertooth mocked at Akamari.

"Me and die? Maybe in your sweet slumber, you brat." He was in a fighting position.

She still had the magic Aura around her, she didn't use it. She jumped high in the air, planning to land behind him. But the Master saw that coming. He turned around and punched her so hard that she flew and crashed into a tree.

She hurried to stand up and ran toward him in full speed. She landed a kick, and the Master had to hold his stomach, but he wasn't defeated. Not now. Not by such a brat.

_Did she just managed to hit the Master? _Sting was really shocked. The Master was the strongest mage he knew, and he always could defeat his opponent in a few minutes. And he was never been hit.

"Patethic" He laughed. Akamari showed her teeth.

The fight continued like that, and Akamari was pulled back by the attacks of the Sabertooth master.

Laxus watched all of it silently and in shock. Akamari was incredible. He trusted her now. He saw how much she cared about her friends and nakama. But the Master began to pull her back. No she stand almost beside him.

The Master decided to make her unconscious and take her to the guild. But she won't faint without and amazing pain. That was sure.

He charged a shoot and aimed for her.

Laxus' eyes widened as he realized what the Master planned to do.

Without thinking, he jumped right before Akamari, protecting her from the shot.

He screamed in pain and fainted.

Akamari looked at Laxus in horror. He just protected her. And was really badly injured now.

She had tears in her eyes, running to Laxus and yelling his name.

"LAXUS! LAXUS! Can you hear me? LAXUS! Answer me!"

Laxus opened his eyes and laid his hand on her arm. He just nodded and had a 'and-now-kick-this-fucking-bastards-ass' look in his eyes.

Akamari put him into a better position and turned towards the Sabertooth Master.

He laughed with tears in his eyes. "How amusing! A weakling protecting my future guild member!"

His laughter stopped as he saw her insane smirk. "As if, you bastard" She said calm.

But her anger was at its limit. She just wanted him to suffer now.

"Come on, little brat. You want to threat me?"

She didn't answer. Then her Body began to glow.

She stood there with a huge sword.

"So, you're requipe mage? I thought you were special"

She roared as she ran towards him.

She was still fast with that heavy sword.

The Master dodged her attack. She changed her sword. Now it were two sharp katanas. They sent wind waves to the opponent.

The Master was hit again and tripped.

Sting gasped. Akamari didn't notice him.

"Don't mess with me, Bastard" she said with a voice that gave Sting the chills.

"Was that everything?" the master answered. He was angered.

"I'm just warming up" she replied.

The Master smirked. He liked her evil side. He wanted her in his guild, no matter what.

Suddenly, she stood right before him and hit him with the not sharp side of her new equipped fire sword.

The Master flew through the air. He saw the sky Dragon slayer beside him, and as Akamari wanted to end it, he used her as a shield.

Akamari retarded her attack, and because of the fire sword, she burned her shoulder. She screamed in pain. She had known that this would happen, but she would never hurt a nakama.

_She hurt herself? Just because of the little Hostage? _Sting got no clue what she was thinking.

Akamari saw the master closing his hands around the neck of Wendy, and he started to strangle her. Wendy gasped.

"Let her go!" Akamari shouted, still holding her burned shoulder.

"No way"

The master gave Akamari an insane glare.

Akamari looked on the ground. The magic aura appeared again.

Then her sword disappeared.

The Master was surprised now. How does she want to fight him without a weapon? But he was amused. He had her at her limit. Maybe above it.

He let the little girl go.

She ran towards to him again. The master prepared to dodge her attack with a bored expression. This shit again.

As her fist hit his shoulder, she saw that her hand and half of her arm was made out of a black jewel. And he heard a crack.

His shoulder was almost broken. And it hurt like hell. He also flew again.

The Master was shocked. He thought she was a requip?

Now the Sky Dragon slayer was ten meters away from him.

"What are you?" he yelled in fear. He knew he won't win this.

As he saw Akamari's insane smirk, he screamed "I gave up, I gave up!"

But she won't stop now.

_"Roar of the Jade Dragon!" _She screamed.

_SHE IS A DRAGON SLAYER?! _

Her roar was made of black, glowing jewels. The roar hit the Sabertooth Master with full strength.

After that he was unconscious.

Sting and the other four Sabertooth members had to carry him (all five of them) back to the guild.

Akamari glared at them. As they were out of sight, she fainted. She landed next to Laxus.

_-Gray's P.O.V- _

I, Natsu and Erza walked at the outskirts. Our mission was to escort some rich daughter. We just came back and decided to take a walk.

As we walked half of an hour, I could see that the way was destroyed. I could tell by looking that it was urged of a fight that was already over.

I saw four people laying unconscious at the ground.

"Who's that?" I asked interested and pointed at them.

Then I recognized them.

"ERZA!" I called out for her.

As she realized who was there, she runned towards them.

_-Normal P.O.V.-_

Erza, Gray and Natsu laid the four unconscious people next to each other while they examined their wounds.

Lucy was the first wo woke up.

"AKA-CHAN!" She screamed and sat up. Then she saw, everything was fine and started to cry.

"Sting, Orga, Rufus and Minerva attacked us with their master"

"The Master of Sabertooth?" Erza asked shocked.

Lucy just nodded.

"Why would he come with them? And where are they now? Why was Wendy with you?" Gray continued to ask.

"I don't know. And Laxus probably defeated them. And Wendy wasn't with us. The Master attacked me and I fainted." Her sentences were short and simple. She was still in shock.

Laxus was the next to wake up. He told them what he saw.

"I tried to attack the members and was badly injured, after that Akamari knocked them out in ten minutes." Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Then she attacked the Sabertooth Master too, but her hits weren't that critical so-"

"SHE ATTACKED THE SABERTOOTH MASTER..." Gray began to yell

"ANS SURVIVED?!" Natsu continued.

It was unbelievable.

"I jumped before her as the master shoot at her with his magic and then I fainted too. The last thing I remember before that, was that Wendy was taken as a hostage of Sabertooth, and there she was tortured. Rufus and Orga provocatet Akamari with that, and that was the reason she attack the Sabertooth members... "

As Laxus finished his last sentence, the three wizards clenched their fists. They didn't even notice that Wendy hadn't return since yesterday.

Suddenly Akamari gained her conscious as well. "I'll tell you when were at the guild" she said weakly. "I'm very tired now."

_**At Sabertooth**_

_-Rogue's P.O.V.-_

I hold the tablet full of dishes while walking down the floor to the room of the "Hostages". Originally it was Sting's task, but I did it for him, because he was still injured from the fight with Akamari. I grinned. Serves him. But I was still worried about him. This wounds were kinda serious. I don't know what those five and the master did to make her so mad. And I don't want imagine. Anyway, the "Hostages".

They had it really good here, but the Master didn't like them. I begged him to let them stay here. So he gave up, but he was very annoyed. But those children where innocent.

But they hated it at this room. They yelled at everyone who comes near them, except for me. A lot of members had an urge to torture them, but I prohibited it. I was fond of them.

"Ro-nii!" They welcomed and hugged me. I was surprised they called me like that and did that. But for the first time of my life, I had to smile. "Hey, you two. I brought you some food."

The clapped with their hands. "Thank you, Ro-nii!" They said in unison. Then they chuckled.

"Let's eat" I said.

"Ro-nii, when can we get out of this room?"

"I don't know..." I answered while I was sitting down.

_-Sting's P.O.V.-_

My whole Body hurt. That Akamari was just way too strong.

She was really mad at the master. And her magic was amazing. I never saw something like that.

She could use two magics. Not to mention two very powerful ones. On the first side, she was a requip mage with the speciality at swords.

On the other hand, she was a Dragon Slayer. Sting had heard of it...

An old hag had told him once about such wizards. They're called _multiholder. _Nobody had ever saw one. Earlier he did.

And she was his enemy. Or so he thought. He didn't get a clue. She could have killed him. That's what he realized after he saw what she did to the Master. Sting was unsure in which direction all of this will head.

_-Back to Rogue's P.O.V.-  
><em>

As I chewed, I thought about how the kids came here.

Sting said he couldn't kill them. That was something special. Sting had murdered in such a rage, and still these kids have softened his heart.

And I wished for Sting that his heart will soften. Otherwise Sting will be like the Master. And the Master isn't just brutal, he has no mercy and doesn't care for his members. I thought for a while about leaving the guild, because I can't stand the ways things are done her. It's no good to be here for me, but first have to think about these children.

I smiled at them, and they smiled back.

I thought that it was pretty peaceful with them, as suddenly Sting runned into the room.

"Master want to see the kids" I saw fear in his eyes, and I was worried about the children.  
>Master planned something.<p>

_-Normal P.O.V.-_

**At Fairy Tail**

The guild members saw Gray, Erza and Natsu entering the guild with Laxus, Lucy, Wendy and Akamari. The last four had some serious wounds. Everyone surrounded them and asked what happened.

"Let them rest, they had a tough fight!" Erza commanded. The members went back to their seats.

Three of the four hurt people could walk easily, but Akamari was at her limits. And now she could hear and smell so many things that she was confused. **(AN: Akamari used as a child just her requip magic. But now her second Magic was revealed and she as the dragon senses now)**

As Laxus noticed Akamaris burned shoulder, he clenched his hands into fists and gritted with his teeth, whille he could feel the anger rising in him.

Wendy was surprised at his reaction and looked at Akamari, then at Laxus. She had to smile. _A Job for Mirajane-san...? _

Akamari wanted the others to be healed before her. "They have more serious wounds" she explained. Laxus just came back from healing, and as he heard her, he took her wrist and dragged her to the healers. But they were out of magic. "It's alright. I can wait until tomorrow." She smiled at everyone and turned around to head to her room, as Natsu accidentally bumped in to her. She whined in pain, and Laxus grabbed Natsu at his collar. "Watch your steps" Laxus hissed at him while he committed a dark aura. Natsu gulped. "O-okay"

Laxus turned around and scooped Akamari up in his arms. Now he was holding her bridal style.

Even though her friends were seriously injured, Mirajane squeaked mentally. She could use her matchmaking skills finally on Laxus. And with Akamari, that was just the jackpot, since Mirajane liked her very much.

"Thank you, Laxus" Akamari said and cuddled into his arms. "It's okay" Laxus answered while looking warm at her. She protected him and the others.

He slowly walked up the stairs up and carefully got to her room. As he walked in, he saw that the room was painted in a fresh green with some black accents. It wasn't a girl style room, but it was... Akamari style. He immediately liked it here.

As he laid her down on here bed, her hair touched his nose. For the first time, he noticed her smell. She smelled like raspberrys and a hint of wood. Sweet, but not so sweet that it made him sick. And it was a little sour. Without thinking he smelled at her again and noticed that the room had her scent. He inhaled his new favourite smell.

He would like to stay a little longer, but Akamari needed to rest. As he turned around and wanted to walk out, he felt Akamari holding on to his coat. "Stay here, please." she said with a cracked voice.

His heart began to beat very fast. He didn't know that Akamari could her it now.

But he sat down beside her, waiting until she would sleep.

He covered her with more blankets, he accidentally touched her hand. It was ice-cold.

She shivered from the cold. Laxus thought a short time, and then he laid down next to her, carefully putting her head on his upper arm so she could use it as a pillow. With his other arm he hugged her, pulling her near to him. Now her head rested next to his broad chest. He could hear her breathing and feel her body slowly warming up.

**The next morning**

Akamari woke up, feeling safe and comfortable. Her bed was never been so warm, her pillow never so soft. She was too lazy to open her eyes. But suddenly she sniffed. She could smell the scent of the woods, but it was kinda burnt, but it wasn't hurting your throat, it was especially nice. And the scent was manly; it had something like musk in it. She cuddled into her pillow and inhaled deep, as she could feel someone breathing next to her.

She slowly opened her eyes. It was Laxus. In her bed.

"Laxus, wake up" She whispered to him, slowly shaking him so that he would wake up. As he opened his eyes and looked into the dark, but warm ones of Akamari, she breathed a "Good morning". He closed his eyes again, instinctively inhaling her scent.

Then he slowly removed his hands from her hips, mumbling something like "You were cold... Warming you up..."

Akamari chuckled.

Laxus was surprised. Any other girl would have kicked him or throw him out of the room, but she continued laying next to him. They began to talk, and it was already 9 am as Akamari stood up to stretch.

Laxus could see the skin of her stomach,but he had to he look away with a slight, a really tiny blush on his cheeks, and finally stood up.

The two mages knew a lot about the other one after the hours of talking. At Akamari's room was a peaceful mood. Laxus still didn't want to leave, but Akamari had to change her clothes, because she still wore the ruined ones with the hole at her right shoulder. The skin was pink-reddish now, and it looked really painful.

"I'll wait outside. I'm going to wait until you're ready" Laxus informed Akamari.

She nodded and smiled.

Laxus was already at the door, as she said his name. He turned around and felt her lips on his cheek.

"Thank you" She whispered and gave him her warmest and biggest smile. His heart began to beat fast again, like it was the whole night long.

"No problem" He mumbled and he went outside.

"Don't grin like an idiot!" He hissed to himself, but he couldn't help himself and grinned wider.

Akamari was ready after five minutes, in fresh clothes. She felt a lot better after sleeping.

She and Laxus (who continued grinning like a child) walked down the stairs.

Freed saw Laxus and ran like a fangirl to him, calling him "Laxus-sama, Laxus-sama, where were you?".

"None of your business" Laxus replied, cold as ice, but still grinning. Freed looked to the grinning Laxus, then at Akamari, and finally up to the second floor, where her room was. He had to smile like Wendy had to smile yesterday.

"I'll go looking after Lucy and the others, the I'll tell you what happened yesterday." She said with a serious face.

**30 min later**

Makarov, Lucy, Laxus,Wendy and all Fairy tail members sat around Akamari, waiting.

The she began to talk slowly:

"After Laxus saved my life, the Sabertooth Master and I fought for a while, but I couldn't hit him properly. After some... _provocation _from him, I used my magic. Requip magic" Akamari smiled at Erza "but as I used my fire sword, The Sabertooth Master took Wendy and used her as a shield " She gritted with her teeth and pointed slowly at her burned shoulder "I stopped my attack and burned myself. I had the choice: Wendy could have died, or I would have an injured shoulder. It's clear what I would choose, isn't it? I pulled him away from Wendy and used... Wait, I'll show you"

Everyone followed her out of the building. She began to chant "Roar of the Jade Dragon!" But this time the roar was made of green jewels.

The Fairy Tail members couldn't believe what they saw. A Dragon slayer? And such a powerful one? Now they had _five _Dragon Slayers at their guild.

"You're a Dragon Slayer _and _a requip mage?" asked Makarov. He had heard of such rare wizards, but no one had ever saw one.

Akamari nodded. "So you're a _multiholder._ Impressive" Makarov was proud of Akamari. She had protected her nakama.

"Why did you never use your magic?" Natsu asked.

"Until now, she was too powerful for me. I would have turned into a killing Monster" Akamari replied with a painful smile.

"And I have the Dragon senses now too. And I can tell you now why I am so fast. Before that, I have to tell you about my Mother, the Jade Dragon called Gem. Her element is the jewel, but they're hundred times harder than normal ones. And she was a slender Dragon, and she could fly fast, even faster than Grandine. Her Body was light, but she still had the strength of a Dragon. My body is it too, so I can be so fast without using magic and punch as hard as every Dragon Slayer." She explained.

Laxus had noticed it too. She really was light. As light as a feather. It was a good feeling to hold her. Laxus shook his head to get these thoughts away. He had to concentrate.

**At Sabertooth**

_-Rogue's P.O.V.-  
><em>

I walked right behind the kids.

We walked in to the main hall, seeing a bandaged Master sitting at his throne. I gasped.

_How powerful was Akamari?_

"Kids, come here!" He shouted. They walked fast, but scared towards him.

He pointed at himself. "Do you know who did this?" They hurried to shake their heads.

"Akamari Belgar"

The whole guild was shocked. The last member of this weak guild had defeated _their master, one of the strongest wizards ever? _

The kids gasped. But they still didn't say a thing.

The Master knew they liked Rogue. So he suddenly pointed at Rogue.

"She's going to hurt him too, maybe kill him. Do you want that?

They began to cry. Their hands were clenched in to fists. "No" They answered.

"And not just that, she forgot about you. About you and Lighting Bullet. She's now in Fairy Tail."

I realized that he wanted to use the kids to attack Akamari. He knew she would never harm them. But who told him?

The kids were angry. Their sadness about losing their guild, their friends and nakama, drove them almost crazy now.

"She's going to pay" They whispered.

I knew that they were sad, but I also knew they were manipulated by the mind-changing magic of one of the guild members.

"Aka-nee is going to pay!" They screamed furiously.

The Sabertooth Master grinned. The first step to become Akamari Belgar was made.

The Master nodded to me. "Nina-san, Leo-san, come, you should rest." They followed me, but I still felt their anger.

_-Sting's P.O.V.-_

So Master is going to use these Kids against her. How clever.

I smirked. Now she's going to pay.

I ignored my conscience, which was screaming and yelling at me in my head.

_-Normal P.O.V-_

**Back at Fairy Tail  
><strong>

_In the afternoon  
><em>

A hurrying Laxus entered the guild and slammed the door.

"WHAT'S UP WITH THOSE FANGIRLS? WHY DID THEY GET A PICTURE OF ME, BEING SHIRTLESS?! SOMEONE, HELP ME!"

Everyone laughed. Laxus, the cool playboy, being chased by fans. It was just too funny.

**5** **min later**

The guild main hall was full of Laxus' Fangirls. Even Mirajane was nearly pissed.

Akamari just got out of her room, to see what was so loud. She saw an annoyed Laxus leaning in a cool position at the main door of the guild.

She couldn't get through the crowd of Fans, so she decided to jump from lamp to lamp at the ceiling of the roof.

Laxus saw her. She was elegant and it looked like a dance, as she jumped.

"Laxus!" she called him. "Catch!"

"What?" he was confused. But she already jumped towards him.

He easily catched her, holding her Bridal style. He noticed the furious glares of the Fangirls and put her down fast.

She turned to him, after looking at the Fangirls.

"What a pain in the ass" she sighed, just so loud that only Laxus could hear it.

He grinned "You're right"

Suddenly, she grabbed his collar and pulled him down a little.

He felt her soft lips at his, and he realized that she kissed him.

_**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! JEALOUS-OGRE-FANGIRL-MODE-ON!**_

After she released his lips, she whispered "I owed you something, thanks for saving my life"

Laxus wanted to reply something, but she already jumped through the Ogre-Fangirls.

She waved at him and gave him a big grin.

Laxus stood there, shocked.

Then he smiled.

_"LAXUS SMILED! THE WORLD'S GONNA END!" _Natsu screamed.

Mirajane punched him to the ground.

As Akamari was around the corner, she started to blush heavily.

_**The next day  
><strong>_

Even though it was early in the morning, the guild was full and lively as ever.

Laxus and Akamari didn't talk to each other, because they had do to a lot of jobs. The Fairy-Festival was coming, and as part of the strongest mages, the had to do some preparations.

Even if they had some time, Mirajane always had some tasks for Akamari.

Matchmaking strategy, don't even try to understand it.

As Akamari washed some plates and glasses at the bar, as the guild door was opened, and the four Sabertooth members with their master walked in.

The Master was still bandaged, the S(abertooth) members were fined again, except for Orga's arms (read extra chapter 2 part 2).

Everyone was immediately ready in a fight position. They haven't forgotten what Sabertooth did.

"Akamari Belgar, come here!" The S Master shouted.

Akamari jumped over the bar counter, calmly walking towards him.

She stood twenty meters away from him. "What do you want?"

"We have a present for you" replied the S Master with an evil grin. He took a step aside to show two little kids.

Akamari was shocked.

"I-it can't be... No way..."

"But we're here _Aka-nee_" Leo said. Something was different about him.

His and Nina's eyes were filled with hatred.

"Nin-chan... Leo..?" Akamari was scared.

"Don't you dare to call us like that again, you _Traitor_" Nina hissed.

"Traitor? What the...?!" Akamari couldn't finish her sentence, the kids already runned to her and attacked her.

Akamari couldn't move. Just a second before Nina and Leo could punch her, they were electroshocked.

"Try to touch her, and your as good as dead, you brats" Laxus said.

"No! Don't harm them!" Akamari screamed.

Laxus was surprised. Akamari wasn't herself.

"Who are those kids?" he asked Lucy.

"Could it be...?" Lucy realized who they were.

"Those are kids from Lightning Bullet, Akamari's first guild. They are the most precious people in the world. She thought they were dead, because Sabertooth killed all members of Lightning Bullet. Or so we thought." Lucy explained.

Laxus gritted with his teeth.

Sabertooth will pay for this.

But he had to focus on the battle between Akamari and the brats.

They attacked her plenty of times, but she always dodged it. She couldn't realize they were alive.

"DIE ALREADY" Nina yelled at her. She and Leo ran towards Akamari again.

_"Aka-nee, Aka-nee, look, look, I could form a figure with my ice!"_

_"Akan-nee, Nin-chan, I won the battle!"_

The kids charged their magical punches and flew torwards Akamari.

.

.

._(If you want to, start to listening to the **Fairy Tail Main Theme piano version **while reading this.)_

.

.

"I missed you so much.." Akamari whispered. She hugged the two kids tightly.

"I thought.. I thought you were dead..!" She began to sob, tears streaming down her face. The tears fell on the heads of the kids.

"I cried a million tears for you... And now, now... I see you're alive... I still can't believe it. I love you so much..."

"But we hate you!" Leo said, crying too.

"It hurts me, but if you two are alive, that doesn't matter to me, because you two are my life. You two can do everything you think is right.

But don't die"

Nina and Leo began to cry "We missed you so much! Everyone, even the Master died... We thought you forgot about us!"

"As I could forget you two!" Akamari patted the heads of the two kids.

"I'm glad you're here!"

**(AN: Yeah, it's not that good... Sometimes I'm really bad at writing such situations.. xD)**

Laxus turned to the Sabertooth Members.

"Let's have fun, you damn bastards."

He was really angry now. They dared to hurt one of his nakama. Not just a nakama, it was Akamari.

He cracked his bones.

They were so dead now.

**Sooo, I finished this chapter! I'll try to make them that length, but it's kinda hard and it takes a lot o time.**

**There's a lot of romance in this chapter, and i have to confess, I squeaked sometimes like Mirajane while writing this xD **

**Hope you like it, please review :)**

**~Sarah**


	6. Chapter 4

**Author: I'm very sorry! *bows down* know I promised one chapter per day,but there was an important matte-**

**Akamari: What she tries to say is, that she read the whole time Tokyo Gh-**

**Author: NO I DIDN'T!**

***Fighting noises***

**Laxus: Seriously... The Author found this really good manga, Tokyo Ghoul. She read and read and read and forgot about the Fanfiction, AND she watched Anime. So-**

**Author: LAXUS!**

**Sooo, I'm very very sorry that I wrote nothing, but I didn't expect it to be SO good (and brutal T^T) **

**Here's the new chapter^^ **

**P.S.: I know Laxus is OCC, but I don't care... :D**

**Chapter 4**

_-Normal P.O.V.-_

Laxus sent a Lightning to the Sabertooth Members, but they didn't even try to dodge it.

He felt a hand on his arm. He turned his head to see Akamari, with tears in her eyes and the happiest smile he had ever seen.

"Let them go. If you would fight them here, It would just destroy most of the guild house, and the Fairy Festival couldn't take place here. Let's celebrate together that Nina and Leo returned to me" She began to cry again, but it was because she was so happy.

Laxus felt happiness. But he never felt such strong happiness. He hugged her tightly, in front of everyone, and she hugged him back.  
>She covered her face in his large coat, so that nobody could see her blush. His coat was surprisingly soft, and it smelled like Laxus, so Akamari inhaled deep.<p>

The same thing did Laxus. He buried his nose in her soft and black hair, smelling her scent.

"Ahem" Gray coughed to let them notice all the other people in the main room. They hurried to release each other, and Laxus had a slight pink on his cheeks, but he grinned like an idiot.

The Sabertooth members had disappeared, and on their way through Magnolia, Sting couldn't stop thinking about Akamari. The way she hugged the kids, and her tears of happiness. He couldn't help himself but start to admire her, but his pride fought with it. He didn't understand it at all.

Back in the guild hall, Mirajane started to smile. She knew Laxus had feelings for Akamari, ans Akamari seemed to like him too.

Laxus already had a drink and was in the best mood. But suddenly, Laxus felt an angry stare at his back. He turned around to notice the little Leo staring at him jealously, and then Leo turned to Akamari and hugged her, and of course Akamari hugged him back, and so he could bury his face in her voluminous chest. What he did.

Laxus broke the jar in his hand, the whisky running between his fingers. A piece of glass cut deeply in his palm, and it started to bleed. Akamari looked up, seeing Laxus bleeding. She released Leo and rushed towards him.

"Hey, what did you do to your hand?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

Laxus looked down, and finally noticed that he broke the jar. He stretched his hand, and the big shard cut deeper. It wasn't a good feeling.

"Oh... I didn't notice that I broke my glass. Sorry that you worried, but I'm alright. Go back and celebrate" He forced a smile, and Akamari raised her eyebrow.  
>"Come on, I'll bandage your hand." She took his fine hand and lead him to the Fairy Tail infirmary. He leaned against the door frame, but she ordered him to sit down. She took a pair of tweezers and removed the shard, and started to bandage his hand.<p>

She noticed that he had really big hands, and she began to hum, so that she wouldn't smile.

_"What's_ the name of this melody?" Laxus asked.

"It's the Fairy Tail Theme, the melody of the guild. Don't you recognize it?" She started to sing it with 'la', and so Laxus noticed that she had a beautiful voice. As Akamari stopped and smiled at him, she saw that he had his eyes closed.

"Laxus?" she touched his shoulder. He immediately opened his eyes, and he enjoyed the warmth left from her touch. He leaned forward until their faces were inches away. He took her face in his hands, and stroke her cheek with his thumb. He could lose himself in her warm and big eyes. Damn, she was just too beautiful.

"Laxus...?" Akamari wasn't sure that he really planned to kiss her.

His face moved, and their noses already touched

.

.

.

BAM!

Leo rushed towards Akamari and jumped on her lab, his hands around her neck.

"Aka-nee, play with me!"

Akamari was shocked, but she already smiled warmly at Leo.

"Ok Leo. What do you wanna play?"

Laxus looked at her happy smile, and he began to smile too. The he glanced down at the little boy who hugged _his _Akamari!

He glared threatening down him. This brat surely began to annoy him.

"Hey,... Leon? Can you even protect Akamari?" He mocked "I mean, you're so tiny, I barely can see you."

"I'm already five!And my name is LEO! L-E-O!"

"Leo, Laxus, quit it. I'll go to the restroom, so get along please." Akamari stood up, and Laxus observed every single move of her. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

The second she was around the corner, Laxus glared at Leo. Suddenly, he grabbed the little five-year old at the collar and hissed "Watch your steps, you spoiled brat! You never did a job, didn't you? So don't talk so big!"

The he turned to the door and rushed out. He didn't understand why he was jealous of a _five-year old brat_.

Leo was left in the nurse office of Fairy Tail. He didn't like to say it, but this big monster was right.

_I have to do a job!_

He ran to the main Fairy Tail hall, then he walked to Nina. "Let's do a job!"

"Why not, it's gonna be funny!" Both of them hurried to Mirajane.

"Mirajane-san, do you have a job for us to do?"

"Sure, this one is perfect for you two" She handed them a piece of paper.

'Searching for magical objects,two young people needed!'

Nina and Leo looked at each other and nodded. "Yosh, we'll do this!"

And so they walked out of the guild.

_The next day _

"Where could they be?" Akamari was really worried, because the kids still hadn't shown up.

Laxus didn't like that she was so sad. Especially because of that little brat... Laxus gritted with his teeth.

"They're gonna be alright, Akamari. You should rest, your shoulder is still badly injured!" Lucy tried to cheer Akamari up "And I bet they're fine. They're strong, after all. I think... And Romeo was on such jobs at this age too, They're really really fine!"

"But what if-" "Geez, Akamari, rest already! You worrying like hell won't help them!"Laxus words may seemed harsh, but he was really concerned about her. He gently pulled her off the chair she was sitting on, and lead her to the stairs. "And now, go up to your room. I'll tell you when they come here again"

Everyone who heard him starred shocked at Laxus. So the "punk" of the strongest mages of Fairy Tail can be gentle too?

Just a second after Akamari disappeared into her room, the door of Fairy Tail was opened, and the Master of Sabertooth walked in. Everyone got into a fighting position, but this wasn't needed. He held the two little kids by their hands, having something like heart warming in his eyes. What the hell happened?

Laxus was worried about the children, because he knew how sad Akamari will be if... something happened to them. But the Master of Sabertooth seemed like another person. Just what...?

Leo and Nina laughed loud, because the S Master tickled them. Suddenly, Akamari rushed out of her room, seeing the to her precious little family like kids - in her eyes, she didn't see the face of the Master of Sabertooth- attacked by the S Master.

She jumped down, charging her fist with the _Fist of the jewel Dragon. _Her fist transformed into special, very hard jewel, and it was glowing red, it almost looked like Natsus _Iron fist of the fire Dragon. _

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" she screamed, hitting the S Master very hard and he flew trough the air.

She landed safely on her feet, pulling Leo and Nina behind her. The two kids could read the mood and hid behind Mirajane. Akamari seemed not her usual self.

"What do you want, scum?" she growled, her fist charged again, ready to battle. Her eyes seemed to burn and her magic aura was visible. It was extremely strong, anybody to near to Akamari would be going to be serious injured, so nobody said something to her.

The S Master stood up and he seemed to be very shocked, the he tried to talk to Akamari.

"Belgar-sa-"

"Don't talk!" Akamari ran towards him, jumping up high and breaking the bones of his shoulder again.

The Sabertooth Master tried to block, but her hits and kicks were so fast, he could only feel pain everywhere. But he managed to grab one of her fists, throwing her to the ground. Or so he planned. She didn't hit the ground with her face, she landed on her feet, pulling against his full-force push from above. Akamari jumped, and with her the Sabertooth Master, but he didn't do it on his own. He couldn't control his position while being in the air, so Akamari could easily kick him. His body broke through twenty walls of the neighbour houses.

He coughed and spitted blood. He couldn't even stand up, Akamari was already there. Fear was written on his face. She grinned insanely, grabbing him by his hair, so her face was only inches away.

" . .here?" She asked, slowly but still grinning, her usually green eyes were red. Red flames.

"I.. want you to be in my guild" He answered, his voice cracking from his panic.

"What?" Akamari laughed like someone crazy.

"You killed Lighting Bullet, and now, you want _me _to be in _your _guild? I really should kill you for being so shameless" She chuckled.

Chills were running down the back of the Sabertooth Master. Something was definitely wrong with this girl. Suddenly, she grabbed his collar, throwing him away again.

"You..." She ran towards him again, jumping up high and landing hard on his stomach.

He coughed, and blood came out of his mouth again.

"YOU KILLED THEM ALL! YOU MURDER!" She screamed, rising her fist for the final punch. He only saw her hand flying towards his face.

The Sabertooth Master closed his eyes.

But he didn't feel anything. No pain, no losing conscious. He didn't felt the his last moments. He didn't felt the mood of death he could feel at his massacres.

He opened his eyes and saw Akamaris fist just a millimeter away from his face. The fist moved away, and he could see her crying. She fell down on her knees, sobbing and covering her eyes with her hands.

"I miss them! I miss uncle, Jaron, Bardem, Jasmin... all of them... ALL OF THEM!" She screamed towards the sky.

The Sabertooth Master was shocked, the his face gained something like sadness.

"I have to tell you something important, Belgar-san."

She looked up, her eyes had returned to her usual dark green.

"It's about..." The Sabertooth Master lost his consciousness. Akamari stood up, throwing his one of his arms around her shoulder, "carrying" him like that back to the guild.

"Akamari!" Lucy called out for her. Then she gasped, seeing who Akamari was helping there.

"But that's...!"

"Help him, I'll explain to you later!" Akamari shouted, losing consciousness herself. Laxus turned into his Lighting form, rushing towards her and catching her in his human form. Natsu, Gray and Lucy catched the S Master. The brought the two of them to the Fairy Tail infirmary. As they were ready with bandaging the S Master, Akamari woke up.

"I.. did something horrible.."

"He killed Light-"

"No, it's still terrible, I was like a devil."

She told them about the one-sided fight.

"... So please, let him rest here until he can go back to Sabertooth and until he told me what he wanted to say."

"Ok.. but only until he told you!"

"I'm against this" Laxus interfered. "He is a bad person and you know what he did to you, what he did to me and Lucy and wh-"

He felt her hugging him. "Please!"

His heart started to beat. But he still had a bad feeling.

"Okay"

"Thank you" Akamari whispered, then she left the room.

Three hours later, it was late in the evening, Laxus entered her room. She didn't sleep, but he could see her shiver because it was pretty could in her room. And she was crying.

Without thinking, he laid down next to her, hugging her from behind. One hand around her waist, the other one around her neck. She immediately calmed down, she breathed deep. She felt safe.

The next morning, Akamari woke up before Laxus. She carefully released herself from his grip, going down into the main hall. She saw the Sabertooth Master sitting on a table with Master Makarov. She opened her mouth to say something, but at this moment, Sting Eucliffe rushed into the Fairy Tail guild.

"Master!" He saw his Master, wrapped in bandages and Akamari next to him. Without thinking, he roared and attacked Akamari in his anger. She easily dodged. "Calm down!"

"What did you do to him again!?"

"Sting!" The Sabertooth Master shouted at him.

Sting immediately got stiff and didn't say a thing anymore.

"Belgar-san, can I continue what I wanted to tell you earlier?"

"Of course" She sat down.

"I'll come straight to the point..."

He sighed, closed his eyes. Then he opened them again, and they were full of determine.

"I am your father. And I want you to come to Sabertooth with me, even if it's just for a short time!"

"WHAT?!" Sting was the first to freak out.

"You've gotta be kidding me, Sabertooth Master." Akamaris voice trembled.

"Please call me Jiemma."

"You've gotta be kidding me, _Jiemma_" Akamari repeated.

"You're coming here, after killing my former guild, which was my family... and telling me that your my father and that you want me to come to SABERTOOTH?!

"I guess"

"Then why did Jade find me and raise me...?"

"You had such an amazing amount of magical power that you couldn't learn another magic.."

"And you now what Jade special dragon Jade really is?"

"N-no..."

"I won't tell you... but tell my about my mother..."

"She was... a petite woman, but she was stubborn, strong, kind, beautiful and always knew what to do. You were her pride, her daughter."

"She _was_?"

"She did ten years ago, she had cancer."

Tears welled up at Akamaris eyes.

"I never knew her."

"But she loved you and she'd always carry a painting of you around. She loved to draw. Your mother was amazing at it. She liked to draw sunsets, people who were wandering around or a dragon she imagined. She was amazed at the one and only time we met Jade"

He smiled and his thoughts were far away, by his beloved wife.

"After her.. after death, I've tried to find you, but I couldn't. So, without my family, I became a drinker, and after that, someone who would kill like other people would go shopping"

"Ah, so you thought you'd kill Lightning Bullet?"

"No, that had a reason. I've heard that they had a mysterious girl named Akamari Belgar. Your mother thought of your name, and Belgar was her last name. Velia Belgar."

"So her name was Velia.." Akamari smiled.

"Yes. And after you weren't there, I was at rage and ordered.. to kill. And I regret it. I regret killing for the first time for ten years."

"Jiemma, I'll come with you for 3 months. And please call me Akamari."

"O-okey..."

Jiemma smiled at her, but Akamaris expression was cold.

She turned around to go up to her room.

"I'll pack my things."

Jiemma had a sad smile on his face, like he had hoped for something.

"Give me one hour, otou-san"

He heard her calling him her 'otou-san' and he smiled. He smiled like a real father.

_Time skip 1 hour_

Akamari had managed to pack her things without waking up Laxus and now she stood next to her father and Sting. Her guild pitch black mark was already removed, so she was ready to go.

But suddenly, Laxus rushed out of her room.

"Akamari! Your things! Why are you..? And why's your guild mark..?!"

At the next moment, he saw Jiemma and Sting.

He understood without anyone saying a thing.

"Your going to Sabertooth?!"

"Laxus... He's my father.."

Laxus eyes narrowed.

"_You!_ How can you dare...!"

"I'll go with him to Sabertooth.."

"He killed Lightning Bullet! And he hurt Lucy nd Wendy and..!"

"Enough! I know it! But he is my father. And it's only-"

Laxus was already in his own room, overflowing with anger and sadness.

Akamari sighed.

"Good bye, everyone."

Lucy hugged Akamari.

"Have a good time with your father" She whispered, cheering Akamari up.

"I'll definitely have. And I'll come back. I promise"

With those words, she went into the broad daylight.

_Time skip; In front of the Sabertooth Guild house_

"Sting. I wanna get along with you. And I'm sorry.. for knocking you out the other day.. But I won't forgive you for killing LB. For now."

"Mh.. yeah."

"Ah, And don't tell anyone that I'm Jiemmas daughter."

"Why?"

"I want them to treat me normal"

"Oh, some of them won't treat you normal. Guys like... Neill."

**(AN: Jiemma had to do some business, so he isn't with them) **

"Okay.."

Both of them entered the main hall of Sabertooth.

All eyes were on Akamari.

"Don't bring your bitches with you, Sting!" someone shouted.

_"She's_ a new member." Sting answered cold.

Akamari got her Sabertooth mark on her palm, it was in a light green colour.

"So, are you strooong?"

A guy with really spike blonde hair and weird ears mocked at her.

**(AN: He looks like Hiruma Yoichi from eyeshield 21, I definitely wanted a char looking like him xD)**

"Because I heard your former guild was LB, and they were so easy to kill" He laughed like he made a great joke."

"Oh god, that'll end bad" Sting mumbled.

Something insane started to glow in Akamaris eyes.

"Wanna try fight me?" She said with a grin.

Neill was a little backed up from her being so straight, but that didn't last long.

"You won't survive that, bitch. You were in LB, after all. They went all the time like 'Don't kill us, don't kill us,please!'. Damn, that was annoying. But killing them was fun,"

"Man, not a second injured dumb man..." Sting mumbled again.

"What are you talking about?"

Rogue appeared next to him.

"But that's..!"

"And she..." Sting whispered into Rogues ear.

"She did _what_?" Rogue couldn't believe it.

"I'm telling the truth. She could have easily killed him. And Neill just mocked about Lighting Bullet and such."

Rogue facepalmed himself.

"Neill's just too dumb."

"Yeah"

"Let's follow them outside"

As the twin Dragon slayers followed the huge crowd of Sabertooth members, they could see Akamari and Neill standing in front of each other (ahem, like 10 meters away...), preparing for battle.

"Akamari" Rogue called.

She looked out for Rogue and saw him.

"Hey Rogue" She shouted back.

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

"Then goog luck!" He shouted again, adding a quiet "... for Neill, we should just hope he'll only end up in the hospital"

Neill had already attacked Akamari while she was talking with Rogue.

Neill could control the fire with his magic and he felt that his fire hit something.

"Yosh!" But he only hit the ground.

Akamari had disappeared.

"She flew?" Neill asked.

" . Dumbass" He heard her voice behind him, already getting round house kick in the face.

"How did you..?"

"I'm extreme fast... even without using magic" She had an insane grin on her face.

"So you can't use magic, bitch?"

"So.. I should use my magic?"

"Yeah"

"He's dead flesh" Rogue whispered to Sting.

"Mh.. you think we should tell his relatives? A huge or a tiny funeral?"

"Tiny"

Akamari had equipped her huge fire sword, dashing towards Neill.

He could barely dodge and she already had her wind-katanas equipped.

His clothes got ripped, but the hits weren't too strong. Mwaa, let's say not too strong for Akamari-like attacks.

The fight continued like that, and Neill couldn't even hit Akamari.

Suddenly, his attack hit and left a little scar at her face.

He coughed.

"Already out of stamina? You're pitiful."

"You bitch. You couldn't hit me either-"

"So I should get serious?"

Neills jaw dropped. She just played with him.

"Definitely"

"So.. I'll just use my Dragon Slayer magic."

He was shocked. She was a multiholder?

"What Dragon Slayer are you?"

"The Dragon Slayer of the jewels."

"The jewels? So you're making some necklaces?" Neill was mocking again and laughed out loud.

She didn't respond and rushed forwards, her orb fist was glowing pitch black.

Neill got hit, and vomited blood.

She was already at him, hitting him critical in a series of times.

But he still tried and ended up laying on the floor, being half-dead.

She slowly walked to him, grabbing him by his hair and looking him into his eyes.

Her grin was one of a maniac.

"So... you think I'm weak?"

"No... not that bad.."

"See? And never mention Lightning Bullet again."

"Okay.."

He took him, helping him up and half holding him. She took him to the infirmary.

"I usually don't hurt my guild members, but that was a special business."

All the Sabertooth members stared at Akamari. The maniac from before ( 2 seconds ago ) had totally vanished.

As Akamari and Neill were in front of the entrance, ready to enter, Jiemma arrived.

"Akamari, did you do this to Neill?"

"Yeah.. but he learned his lesson."

"Man, that guy's dumb. But that's my daughter!"

Everyone went like 'EEEEEEH?!', even Neill.

"Yeah..."

_Time skip; the next morning_

Akamari woke up, got dressed and went to the main hall of Sabertooth.

She didn't know what will come in those three months, but she'll do her best. She'll try at least.

**The fourth chapter! Yay~ I'm so tired... That took me sooooooo long to write it, I couldn't believe it. But here you go! **

**Akamari's Jiemmas daughter?! WHAAA?! Sorry, but I liked the idea so much that I had to write it. ^~^**

**I'm currently writing at a Tokyo Ghoul fanfic too, so I maybe need a bit longer for the chapters, plus school... my math and french grades are so bad.. And tomorrow we'll write a class test I have to learn for now... **

**Have a nice day/evening/night/morning!**

**~Sarah**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long for the chapter, but here it is!**

**(P.S: Taro-san, I'm sorry I had to do the proofreading by myself this time, exams and stuff are coming)**

**DISCLAIMER!: I do not own Fairy Tail, that would be awesome though :D**

**Chapter 5**

Akamari walked into the main hall of Sabertooth. She felt bad about what she did to Neill.

"Can't be changed... It's my true nature.." She smiled with a sad expression.

Suddenly, she felt a weight on her shoulders. She looked up, seeing the twin Dragon Slayers resting their elbows at one of her shoulders each.

"Why so sad?" Sting asked with concern in his eyes.

"Why are you concerned about me?"

"You're the daughter of the Master.. AND you're a nakama, aren't you?"

"Why the sudden change, Sting?" Even Rogue asked.

"Well, Akamari stood up for her guild mates. I thought about.. how I treated my guild mates until now..." He looked at the ground, he seemed to be ashamed.

Akamari smiled. "Thank you"

Sting was surprised, but he didn't ask.

Akamari saw Neill, still wrapped in bandages, already sitting at his usual table again. She decided to talk to him.

She walked over and sat down next to Neill. He saw Akamari and got stiff. The guy with the big mouth was totally gone.

"Hey, Neil-san."

"Akamari-sama!"

She raised an eyebrow "-sama?"

"You're the daughter of the Master!"

"You know, my father can be pretty dumb sometimes too... Anyway.. I'm sorry what I did to you"

"Y-y-you don't have to apologies to me, Akamari-sama!"

"You're scared of me, right?"

"N-no.." Actually, she scared the hell out of him. Her rage, her insane glare, that she was a multiholder, a Dragon Slayer and her amazing fighting skills. He never felt so much pain in his entire life.

"I understand. But you really don't have to call me Akamari-sama"

She stood up and ruffled his hair, so it was a total mess.

"H-hey!"

"Sorry" She smiled mild at him.

She only took a few steps, as an unknown mage from another guild busted into the hall.

"Neill you bastard!" He roared and dashed towards Neill, ignoring the fact that he was injured.

"Shit, he lost the bet and doesn't want to accept it" Neill hissed. The mage was a physical mage, that means his magic gave him inhuman strength

Neill closed his eyes, he knew he couldn't fight in this condition.

He heard sound of the fist hit, also the sound of bones breaking. But there was no pain. Someone gasped and vomited something, maybe blood.

Neill slowly opened his eyes, seeing Akamaris back, her arms spread out as if she would protect something. _She protected him.  
><em>

He jumped out of his chair, but immediately hold his stomach. His wound started to bleed again.

_"Hey, you..." _Akamari started to growl.

Neill had a bad feeling. That won't end good. He gulped and stared at the two of them.

Akamari chuckled. Her smile spread to an insane grin, in her eyes glowed her inner maniac.

The mage looked up, the fear was written on his face.

_"Wanna huuuuurt my guild mates_?_ My nakama? Do you have..." _

She took his wrist and tried to swirl him around, but the mage was prepared, even if though was scared. He used the force of her swing and throw her at a massive oak table.

She landed on her hands and feet so the table only slide a few meters across the floor. With that position, her attitude gained something animal-like.

_"... A fuckin' DEATH WISH?!" _She roared. Akamari really sounded like a beast. She pushed herself off the table an grabbed the mage with her while flying through the air. She pulled him with her, and already started punching him in his gut several times.

When they would hit the wall, Akamari would crash into the wall first. She seemed that she didn't notice it, but the mage had. So he tried to endure it until she would hit the wall. But suddenly , she grabbed him by his collar, switching positions with him.

He hit the wall first and coughed. The place at the wall was replaced by a big crater.

Akamari let go of the physical mage to jump on the floor. She still was in her maniac form.

_"Had enough? Or do you reeeaaallyyy wanna die?" _She glared a death-glare towards the opposite mage.

_She isn't a beast. She's a devil._ This thought appeared in Neil's mind, but he tried to chase it away.

"I'm just warming up you _insane bitch_."

She grabbed his collar again, pulling him out of the wall. He stood in front of her, their faces just inches away.

Akamari looked for the exit, then stared at the mage again.

_"Bad mistake"_ She whispered into his ear.

_"Whoops" _She throw him exactly into the direction of the exit, and he landed on the street, his face in the dirt.

She followed him, standing in front of him. "You lost the bet, right? So now, get out of my sight." She pushed him "gently" towards the street again.

The mage ran away like the devil would chase him.

Akamaris eyes gained something sad again, then she turned around, only to see a very shocked Sabertooth guild in front of her.

Slowly, she walked towards the crowd of Sabertooth mages. The crowd split in front of her so she could walk through.

Nobody said a single word. As she walked by Neill, she turned to him.

"Your wound... started bleeding again. Should I treat it?" Neill looked confused at his bandaged stomach, were shades of red soaked his bandages.

She took a step into his direction, but as she looked into his eyes, she closed her eyes and formed a white glowing jewel with her magic.

She rolled it across the floor.

"It's a healing gem. If you hold it near to your heart, your whole body will be fine in a minute."

The flame shaped gem stopped before Neil's feet. She had shaped the jewel like his magic...

He looked up, slowly walking towards her. As he finally stood in front of her, he hustled.

"That..." His voice cracked.

"THAT WAS FREAKIN' AWESOME!"

Everyone including Neill cheered for her victory.

"HUH?!"

"Well done, Akamari-chan!" "You're the best, Belgar-san!" "Way to go, girl!"

"You kicked this bastards ass like it was nothing. You're really a nakama, aren't ya?" Neill grinned. When he grinned like that, he looked like a child.

"How cute" Akamari chuckled.

"Cute? wha-?! HEY, I'M NOT CUTE!"

"You are, when you grin like that, Neill"

"You called me by my first name..!" Neill was surprised.

"I can't?" Akamari asked.

"You can, Akamari" Neill grinned again.

Akamari grinned too. Not her maniac grin, but her real grin.

Neill felt his hair being ruffled by her.

But suddenly, the pressure of her hand was gone, her eyes were fluttering.

Neill heard a dull sound as her body hit the floor.

"Akamari!" Sting shouted, he was immediately kneeling down next to her.

He tried to pick her up, as he suddenly felt something wet and warm sticking to his hand.

His hand was full of blood. He looked at her again, the he saw the huge spot of blood which soaked her clothes of her stomach area.

"She's seriously injured!"

Sting and Rogue picked her up, bringing her into the infirmary.

"This wound sure comes from earlier, when she protected me..." Neil said.

The whole guild was in a bad mood the whole day. Neill already had used the gem and his body was fine again.

When the sun was already setting, Sting came out of the infirmary.

"She's awake. Neill, she wants to talk to you, me, Rogue and Master."

As the young mages entered the room, Rogue and Jiemma already sat at the bed of Akamari.

She was awake, her whole upper body wrapped in bandages.

Neill looked shocked. "My body really heals fast, so I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"If you say so.."

"I have to talk about all of you about.. Gem, my dragon mother. And I can tell you, Rogue and Sting, something about Weisslogia and Skiadrum."

Sting and Rogue were surprised. What did she know about their dragon fathers?

"You know, Dragons aren't only divided into elements: They have some special 'qualities'. Weisslogia didn't only order you to kill him so that you can bathe in his blood; He was a "Defense-insane" Dragon. A while after teaching you the Dragon Slayer magic, his Dragon instincts would have ordered him to kill you, if he'd wanted or not. Maybe he couldn't stand the thought of killing you, since he was a selfless Dragon and loved you like his own son."

For the first time since Weisslogia's death, Sting felt tears welling up in his eyes. He hurried to wipe them away.

"And Skiadrum was something like a "Denfense-insane" Dragon. He could resist his instincts, but it let him fell ill. So, he would have to suffer for a long time until death, or he would kill Rogue. So he begged Rogue to... you know."

"And Igneel, Grandine and Metalicana?"

"Those are the kings of the element Dragons; They have a huge strength and a human like heart. If one of their Dragons would be seriously injured or murdered, they would immediately kill the person who did this. Even if it would be their human-child."

"Sounds like a lot of killing..." Neill thought loud.

"Those are Dragons, after all" Akamari answered.

"And why am I here, Akamari?" Neill asked, unsure if it was good to ask.

"I've injured you so bad, I think you should have the right to hear this."

"And Jiemma, you're my otou-san, so it's also important that you listen to me now."

Jiemma only nodded.

"About Gem..."

What the four Sabertooth members heard at this evening shocked them.

* * *

><p>The three months were over pretty fast, and everyone could tell that Sabertooth had changed. They still aimed for being the best, but they weren't that cruel anymore and had built up a bond between each other.<p>

Akamari had changed too. She would always have been careful with trusting others 100%, and being happy. But now, she was cheerful and always had a smile on her lips. She even hadn't turned into a maniac because she was like that now.

At the last week of Akamari being a Sabertooth member, the girls played "truth or dare", even Minerva joined in. She and Akamari were best friends now.

"Akamari, truth or dare?"

"Dare" Akamari laughed.

"Mmmh.." Minerva thought a while. "Kiss one of the guild's guys!"

The girls cheered loud and giggled.

"We aren't kids anymore... But fine, I'll do it!"

"Who? Who?"

"Ahem..." Akamri didn't know who she should pick.

"What's going on here, girls?" Sting asked, resting his arm at the head of the sitting Akamari. Rogue was right behind him.

"Akamari has to kiss one of the guild's boys!" The girls squealed.

"What? My little sister like Akamari?" He didn't seem to like the idea.

"Are you jealous, Sting? Do you think of Akamari more than a little sister?" One of the girls giggled again.

"S-shut up!" Sting blushed and walked away.

"Ehm..." Akamari didn't know what do to as all the girl's squealed again "He likes her! He likes her!".

Suddenly she felt someone standing behind her. It was Rogue.

"Should I help you out? I know who you like, and I support you."

"Wha-?.. okay.."

Rogue took her face into his hands, kissing her softly, but quick.

Squealing again.

He walked away, whispering, so that only she could hear it. "Good luck with Laxus."

"Akamari, was that you're first kiss!?" Minerva asked.

"It wasn't my first kiss... but-"

"Who did you kiss?!" Minerva freaked out. She also was very kind now, and at romantic issues she would be like a little girl.

"L-Laxus Dreyar.."

"EH?! Do you like him?" Minerva wouldn't give up, that was sure.

Akamari's face flushed.

"Y-yeah.. I think so..."

All the girls cheered again, wishing her good luck with her crush.

At her last day, Sabertooth had a huge party. Everyone was sad that she would go, but the knew she would come again.

Minerva, Sting, Rogue and Neil hugged her. And her father wiped a single tear away. "Visit us, Akamari!"

She smiled at them, waving at them as she walked back to Fairy tail, her palm without the Sabertooth mark.

_Three days later at Fairy Tail_

"I wonder how Akamari's doing. Today-" Lucy was interrupted by a loud and drunken Laxus.

"Don't say that name again! Even if she would beg me, I wouldn't even let her join Fairy tail. I would beat her up!"

"First: You're not master. Second: _She _would rather beat _you _up than _you her." _Gray could barely dodge the fist of the lightning Dragon Slayer.

"And please don't bring such girls here anymore... Or at least, get yourselves a room"

At the last three months, Laxus had always been drunk and brought cheap woman to the guild. They'd always sit beside him, clinging onto his huge arm, trying to seduce him. One of them even tried through giving him kiss marks and... "other stuff". But he never touched them; He didn't even kiss them.

Mirajane sighed. She knew that Laxus didn't know that Akamari would come back today.

The woman tried to sit on his lap, but he only pushed her off and hissed "Go die, slut".

With tears in her eyes, she walked out the guild door. The woman barged into a girl. The girl had a huge bag with her, her long black hair was tied up in a pigtail, her green eyes showed an surprised expression.

Laxus turned around, staring into his 10th glass of whisky.

His blood was boiling with anger. Why did Akamari leave him? Ah, he meant why did she leave the guild?

Lucy, who sat next to him, suddenly screamed and rushed towards the huge front door of the main hall.

Annoyed by the sudden and high scream, Laxus turned around, only to see all the guild members standing around someone. He sighed and turned towards his glass again.

"Akamari, I'm so glad you're back! We all missed you!" Lucy squealed.

"I missed you guys too. You should see Sabertooth now, they completely changed! How were the three months? Did something happen?"

Laxus turned around as he heard Akamari's soft voice. He tried getting through the crowd, but it took a lot of time.

"Not that much. But the Fairy Festival wasn't that much fun without you! How were the time with your father?"

"Great-"

Laxus stood in front of Akamari, who was hugged by Lucy. He couldn't believe his eyes.

Lucy had released Akamari and talked for a short time with Wendy.

Suddenly, Laxus dashed towards Akamari, roaring and with full speed.

Akamari didn't move, the shock was too huge.

"Laxus, Stop!" Lucy shouted, but he ignored her.

Akamari prepared for the hit, but it never came.

Even though she felt pain. But not from the lightnings from Laxus. He was hugging her very tight.

"Can't. Breathe."

His grip lowered a bit, allowing her to breathe again.

He sank on his knees, still hugging her.

"I missed you so much."

Akamari was very surprised. Laxus was a proud man, and to let down his pride that much was a huge thing for him.

"I missed you too." She hugged him back.

"But you reek like a barrel of whisky. Are you drunk?"

"A little."

Akamari greeted everyone, then she helped Laxus up to her room.

She laid him down on her bed, whispering "sleep now" in his ear.

Laxus shivered, then he grabbed her and throw her on to the bed.

He placed her under himself, looking dazzled at her beautiful face.

"I thought you hate me or that I had lost you."

He inhaled her scent, and he had a relaxed expression.

Then, he kissed her. His kiss was rough and tasted like alcohol. But still, she liked it.

His kiss went to her collarbone, her neck, leaving a lot of hickeys at her.

Akamari closed her eyes, a little moan escaped her mouth.

Laxus stared at her. What was that for a sweet sound?

"Damn..." Laxus was at his limit of resisting. He even could hear her heart beating fast.

She looked at him, her eyes serious, but still, they showed that she wanted… more.

Akamari knew that he was drunk, but she couldn't stop him. Because he was too heavy.

"Those last three months… I was kinda… hungry. Hungry after you. Your smile, your scent, your voice. Everything. I-"

He fell next to Akamari, snoring.

"Oh god" Akamari sighed.

She stood up, putting some blankets over him.

Then she walked down the stairs of the guild house, when she remembered the hickeys.

She hurried to her room and put on a scarf.

But she couldn't help but grin all the time of the day.

Akamari was in the middle of a Party again. It was almost midnight. She sighed, she felt tired.

"You look tired; You can go up to you room, my child."

"Thank you, Master Makarov"

As she opened the door of her room, Laxus was still sleeping.

She changed into her pyjama and laid down next to him.

Because of the broad Dragon Slayer, she didn't have that much of space.

As if he would feel that, Laxus, still sleeping, laid her on top of him.

She blushed heavily as she felt the rock hard muscles under her body, especially his abs.

"I'm not a pervert!" She hissed to herself. But, as hard his muscles were, they were still surprisingly comfortable. And he was warm too. She cuddled into his broad chest and fell asleep.

The next morning, Laxus and Akamari woke up at the same time. As he saw her laying on him, he couldn't help himself but hug her tight.

She smiled at him, and they talked about the three months they were apart.

"Laxus?"

"Mmh?"

"I liked it at Sabertooth."

He gulped. He was scared she would leave Fairy Tail again.

"But I love it at Fairy Tail. I'm glad I'm back."

He was so relieved that he hugged her, one hand around her waist. Then, he kissed her on her forehead. He was also relieved that she couldn't see the slight blush at his cheeks.

"I'm glad you're back too."

**Hey guys! I thought a calm end for a chapter would be nice sometimes :D. The next chapter will take me some time, because I'm participating at a writing challenge, and the deadline is in a week 0.o. My pairing for the one-shot will be Everman xD And soon... it will be christmas! Yay~**

**Have a nice day/evening/night/morning or whatever :D**

**Sarah**


End file.
